Sparring in the playground
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu grinned slightly as he had heard whom his sparring partner was and couldn’t have been happier. He actually enjoyed this person, and with the spar that they had the previous day, he had a good idea of how he moved and what he liked to use as his primary artilary. Deciding it had been some time before he utilized the training that Inkroe-sensei had given him in kenjutsu, he moved his right hand behind his right shoulder to grasp the handle to his bokkan and pull it from it’s holster. He had never really enjoyed weapons such as swords, but the fact that this was not a bladed weapon put his mind at ease and didn’t have to worry about causing any serious damage... Well, besides the painful blunt force trauma that it could cause on an individual. Taking his place about fifteen feet from Haru, he let his right foot slide slightly behind the right, resting comfortably on the ball of his foot. His left was planting firmly infront of himself with most of his body weight resting upon it. His hands gripped the hilt in the perfect mannor that was taught to him, his pinky and ring finger the only ones gripping with some force, while his middle and index rested comfortably in the hold so that they could assist in the manuvering of the bokken. His thumbs were there also to control the manuevering of it, but also served as the support of the weapon. He held the bokken in both hands, with it perfectly centered to his body, his elbows in but not touhing his sides, and the tip pointing upwards at an angle, but more towards his opponet. He now awaited to see if Haru would like to make the first move, or if he would like to play the defensive role with him once again.- KakoUchiha: -Haru was pretty mad hearing as how he had been forced to spar, seeing as how 3 of his spars needed medical attention. But it put him at ease seeing as how he was fparing with nobu.Haru took out 3 kunai, 1 attached with a flash bomb out of his tool pouch. He spreaded his feet out like he was squishing a tinny bug. His Eye's locked Onto Nobu, He Focused 7% Of his chakra into his Feet and his arms. He placed Two kunai onto his left hand inbetween his finger's. One kunai was between his pointer-middle the other kunai was between his middle-ring finger. The other kunai with the flash on it was placed onto his right hand. His Pointer and middle finger's sat on the base of the kunai's back, his thumb on the top of it. He watched steadily for A sign for him to make the first move his eye's locking onto nobu's. Haru snapped into action, leaping 7 feet into the air He flick his left wrist back, curling up every finger besides the pointer and middle which held the first kunai. He drew his arm back, his elbow pointing strait, and brung his arm forward, stopping abruptly he flicked his wrist forward, sending a kunai flying towards nobu at a speed of 25mph. He quickly made his decent to the ground and flicked the flash bomb towards nobu at a speed of 25mph, the first kunai acting as a distraction. The firt kunai was headed towards his chest, the second kunai was headed towards his stomach. If the second kunai hit or was parryed he would trigger the flash bomb immediatly. He brough his next kunai upwards, waiting to throw it towards nobu.- CastielCaoin: - Castiel entered the Academy Playground pretty much for the first time for him. He admired the the look of the land and the statues by the gates of the fighters. He wasnt in much of a rush but he was called upon by Sensei Ryu to spar and when he arrived he seen Itsy on the far end of the area. He smiled and walked over taking his headband from around his neck and tied his hair back, making his deep dark blue eyes shine in the sun. He watches Itsys Moves and slipped a hand back into his tool pouch and double checks his tools as he waits for Itsy to make the first move. Ryu had informed him that this was a tools only match to strengthen the basics along with the Taijutsu skills- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would see Castiel walking towards he she knew she was to spar him so her guard would be up. Her blue eyes would narrow and she would take a step away from him. As itsy moved she would let her Crimson chakra flow through her body they where allowed to use Tijutsu so she was going to be prepared to use it when he attacked. Itsy eyes would fallow her opponents every move wile her right hand reached into her left leg pocket and withdrew a single kunai she would hold it in her hand by the ring and wait- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had watched Haru pull out the equipment for their spar and smiled slightly at the sight of the flash bomb in the right hand. He really wondered if Haru thought that he would let himself become victim of the same tool he used against Haru the last time they sparred. He made it his priority to avoid this, but paid attention to the two kunai’s in his opposite hand as well. He wondered why he threw them in this manner, instead of placing one in his mouth like he did yesterday and throwing the one in his left hand properly and more accurately. Not even really worrying about the first kunai since it’s accuracy was way off it’s destination of his gut, his knee’s bent slightly but quickly with the release of the kunai’s from Haru’s hand, Nobu pushed mostly off his left foot that was already planted. By pushing himself off to the right, he easily dodged both kunai’s that were directed for him, and quickly went on the offensive while Haru was still coming out of the air. Catching himself on his left foot after hopping out of range of the kunai’s, he concentrated five percent of his chakra into his feet and increased his speed slightly and began to rush upon Haru. Upon getting within three feet of him, he rose his bokken only slightly above his right shoulder and quickly brought it down vertically to Haru’s left collar bone. If this attack was successful, he would more then likely cause multiple microfractures to the collar bone, and even disable the left arm for atleast a small duration of the spar, depending on the opponents ability to with stand pain.- KakoUchiha: -Haru watched as nobu dashed towards him, attempting to Hit him with his bokken. Haru Swung his body to the Right, bending his knee's and sliding his feet on the ground, avoiding the bokken. He brought the knuckles of his left arm to his chest, as he transfered the kunai into his right palm. He Brough the kunai up into his mouth biting down on it quickly as he brought his right palm over his left fist, and pointed his elbow towards nobu. He pushed off the ground closing the small 3 feet gap between them. He pushed on the fist, his elbow pointed towards the stomach of nobu, quickly. His knee's were bent and he was close to the ground. If this hit then the wind would be knocked out of nobu, momentaraly paralizing him, and leaving him open for another attack. If the elbow missed by some chance haru would use the chakra he summoned into his feet to kick backwards 6 feet and land on the ground.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would watch as Isty removed a kunai from her bag. He watched her movements carefully as he would remove some shuriken from his bag, Two in each hand. He brought both arms up and crossed them then threw the kunai as hard as he could muster. The kunai flew fast at 30 mph as they closed the 20 foot gap in no time at all. His aim was off because he wasnt used to using shuriken as he was kunai but it was still flying straight as he watched one go for her left leg and anouther for her right shoulder as the other two would fly right past her unless she moved too far, in which one of the stray kunai might catch her instead- ItsumoAi : -Itsy would smile she had a feeling his attack would be like this Itsy would see him pull out the shuriken itsy would send a little bit of her Crimson chakra to her tiny feet. Itsy would leap strait up tucking her legs up into her stomach and her arm in around her legs so she was now in a ball like passions In the air as the shuriken fly past her she would flip forward dodging the two shuriken that would have hit her and land on her feet she was now only about 18feet away from Castiel instead of 20.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had inhaled a breath just as he had felt that his bokken had not made contact with anything but the air next to Haku. He hadn’t planned on him recovering so quickly after his first initial attacks and thought that he had moved quick enough to get him off his guard. He coughed what air he had taken into his lungs as he felt the sharp corner bone of the elbow connect with his gut and caused him to double over slightly from the hit. He had a sudden nausious feeling over come his being and thought that his breakfast may just be landing over Kako’s head, but quickly sucked in a breath to help overcome this feeling. Refusing to allow himself fall victim to a second attack and already having a bit of his chakra infused into his feet, he pushed himself backwards and lept about ten feet or so that he may recover a little before resuming the fight. Letting his left hand fall from the bokken and slip into his own side pouch, he retrieved himself a kunai that had a smoke bomb dangling off the end of it. While still in the air from leaping back, he held the kunai in the palm of his hand, his thumb held it in place through the hole in the hilt and the tip rested inbetween the middle and ring finger. He wasn’t too worried about the accuracy of where it struck since it true intention was to cloud his vision. Moving it across his body, he aimed it about two feet from where his back was facing after he had elbowed him, he raised his left hand infront of him with his index and middle finger raised and the others curled in. His voice was much like a whisper as he placed a small bit of chakra behind it.- Release... –With his words, the bomb eploded in a large plume of smoke. With the release, he had landed on his feet, he moved around the right side of the smoke cloud somewhat slowly to still work on passing the nausious feeling. He assumed Haku would flee in the direction, and merely kept his eyes aware and moved both hands to grip the bokken to ready his next attack.- KakoUchiha: -As haru's elbow sunk into nobu's stomach, he felt a sense of accoplishment. He watched as nobu leaped backwards and tossed an kunai with a smoke bomb attached onto it. Haru watched as it went off while he was in it but haru made a mental note of nobu's positon and lined his body up with it. As the smoke bomb went off He took the kunai out of his mouth and launched it from with in the smoke towards nobu at 30mph. The smoke screen would mask its presence. He moved to his right about 5 feet making it hard to guess where he was at from within the smoke. He then took out two more kunai, One having a flash bomb attached to it and th other one having a smoke bomb attached to it and held them in his hand, waiting fot the smoke to dissapear.- CastielCaoin: He would dig his left foot into the dirt and send chakra to his legs as he placed a kunai in between his teeth. He used his chakra to explode forward and as he got within 5 feet of Itsy, he suddenly dipped down and sent chakra to his hands to allow him to slide along the ground with slight ease. He moved his center of balance closer to the top of his body as he pulled his legs up and used his chakra to dig into the ground, causing him to begin spinning and smiling as he moved, Kicked high making the feint. He then would push more chakra to his hands, as he pushed into his next kick for her chest. He tensed his leg and stomach muscles which added his entire strength behind his kick. He was hoping this should atleast make Itsy a little off balance if it connects, as he then used the last of his momentum to use his right leg and kick her again in the chest and as his momentum dropped he used the back of his left foot to kick for her stomach and sent 5% more chakra to get the force behind the last kick. If he hit with this move, the wind would be knocked out of her and possible bruses and even a broken rib if he hit too hard. If he missed, He would quickly jump up and back up a few feet as fast as his body would take him.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would see her opponent rushing forward at her as he drops to the ground Itsy would put her Kunai in her mouth and leap up into the air and throw her body forward over Castiels body she would land on her hands and push herself up quickly turning around to see Castel she would now be facing his back as he jumps back to his feet she would life her right hand and take the kunai out of her mouth. She would grip it as she was taught with her pointer and middle finger by the ring finger and send chakra to her hand as itsy brings her hand forward she would release the Kunai in the direction of Castel’sback if he did not move he would take the hit in the middle of his back.- Category:Battle